(a) Technical Field
Embodiment relates to a bi-directional transmitter/receiver and a driving circuit comprising the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A package having an integrated circuit (IC) to drive switches includes an NTC thermistor which senses temperature, and at least one pin to transmit the information sensed at the NTC thermistor to a control circuit that controls power supply device. The above can be the cause of increased price of the package.
Further, separate pin(s) may be necessary in order to receive control signals from the control circuit to the package.